Minto Aizawa
Mint Aizawa (藍沢 みんと, Aizawa Minto) is a main character in the Tokyo Mew Mew''series. She was the first person to join the Mew Mews, resulting in her being the leader of the group. Her DNA is mixed with that of a Iriomote Cat. When she transforms with her Mew Pendant, she becomes Mew Ichigo, a strong, brave cat girl. Ichigo's first name translates to "Strawberry". She is 12 years old (13 in the ''Tokyo Mew Mew anime, and 16 in Mew Mew Power) and, in the Japanese anime and the Tokyo Mew Mew video games, Ichigo is voiced by Saki Nakajima. Mint Aiwaza is 13 years old (12 in the Manga), and is the 2nd Mew to be discovered. Her DNA is infused with the Ultramarine Lorakeet, and also works at Cafe Mew Mew. She can be quite snobbish and falsy-confident at times, but one episode shows Mint's true colours; she is afraid of being hurt, so she quits the Mew team. At the end of the episode, she rejoins, after Zakuro makes her realize that being afraid is no excuse. She lives in a large mansion with her grandma and brother. She owns a small dog, Mikki, and loves dancing. In Mew Mew Power, her name is Corina Bucksworth. The Mew Mark, shaped like 2 bird wings, is on her back. Despite her size, she is very headstrong, and her weapon "Mint Arrow" can be very effective if she co-operates with her teammates. Also, she is a very strong admirer of Zakuro Fujiwara, she is devastated when Zakuro refuses to join the Mews at first. When she didn't join, she burst into tears and and ran to her. Being really angry, Zakuro hardly pushed her away, saying she is serious and not interested in joining the Mew Mews. Mint was over the moon when Zakuro changed her mind and joined after all. In Mew Mew Power, Mint's weapon is changed to Heart Arrow. In Mew Mew Power, her brother's name is changed to Sergio Bucksworth. Mint was so close to her brother when they were children, but her brother went of to the greatest schools, while Mint went to Ballet School, hiding in his shadow. When Mint is transformed, she still has the same hairdo, but it is a shade lighter. She wears a short blue dress. Some people think that Mint is in love with Zakuro. In the anime, she actually does at some points appear to have romantic feelings for her. Appearance Normall As a normal girl, Mint has raven colored hair. She ties her hair up in a Odango style and she has brown eyes. She has peach colored skin and short (4'7) Main Information Mint Aizawa (藍沢 みんと ,Aizawa Minto?) is the second Mew Mew to be introduced in the series. Infused with the genes of an Ultramarine Lorikeet, Mint grows a bird's tail and a pair of bird wings when she transforms into Mew Mint. Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth, she is shown to be a very empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. Mint idolizes fellow Mew Mew, Zakuro Fujiwara. Mint's anime depiction is voiced by Yumi Kakazu. In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation her name is changed to Corina Bucksworth and she is voiced by Andi Whaley. In the Italian dub, she is named Mina. In the Spanish, Portuguese, French, Brazilian and Hungarian dubs she retains her English name. In the Danish, Thai, Korean and Hebrew dubs she retains her Japanese name. In the Mandarin dub she is named Bo-He. In th Cantonese dub she is named Bok-Ho. Life as a Child When Mint was a child, she would show her dancing to her older brother. But, one day, her brother was taken to school. Then, they never talked to each other again. Besides that, her life was brilliant. She use to see her parents a lot around the mansion. She was still doing Ballet as a little girl, and was getting really good. She had a lot of recitals and shows. She was a starter ballerina, but became a Prima Ballerina at the age of 8. She had the newest kids' clothes in the world. She was still a billionaire heiress, even at a small age. In from animated series In Pretty Ancient World - Ichigo Momomiya is rival name Minto Aizawa. and her younger sister name Miyako. (original in series - 2009) In from anime series In Ichigo Momomiya Revolution - same as before. Voice Actors *Mint Aizawa is voiced by Yumi Kakazu *In the 4Kids English dub, she is voiced by Andi Whaley *In the Italian dub, she is voiced by Emanuela Pacotto.'' *In the Spanish dub, she is voiced by '''Claudia Chavarro.' *In the Brazilian dub, she is voiced by Priscila Concépcion. ''' *In th French dub, she is voiced by '''Marielle Ostrowski. *In the Danish dub, she is voiced by Gry Trampedach. *In the Korean dub, she is voiced by Bae Jeongmi. Category:Mew Mews